Clara's Wolf
by GallifreyHasBeenFound
Summary: When the Doctor stumbles into an old friend, he is shocked to find out that the secret of Clara's past may be closer to him than he thought. /this story happens after The Day Of the Doctor, but it The Name of The Doctor never happened/will happen.


**Oh golly, I warn you, this may be pretty bad, but thanks for bothering to read! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald and the Doctor all belong to the BBC and the respective owners, as well as all other things, such as the TARDIS and TORCHWOOD, and are not mine whatsoever.**

* * *

"Ok, Clara, where to now?"

I smiled and danced around the TARDIS desktop, staring at my Doctor.

"What about the moon?"

He twirled me around. "Bit boring, what about Barcelona?"

I stared at him suspiciously, "Spain?" This only caused him to eye me oddly.

"No, of course not!" Suddenly, a loud crash made me: fall into his arms, blush, and be a tiny bit scared, not exactly in that order.

The TARDIS kept tossing and turning, till it finally stopped moving.

"Um, Doctor, what was that?" He realized he was still holding me and let me fall softly on the TARDIS floor.

"We fell out of the time vortex Clara. This is not a moment to start statements with 'Um, Doctor'!"

I looked at him, weirdly. "Is that bad?"

He looked like a mixture of disbelief and anger. "Bad? Bad? We might be stuck in the void forever, which is nothing, like actual nothing, or..."

I was pretty afraid by now. "Or… what?"

He rushed towards the TARDIS door and opened it, revealing home, sweet home: London. I honestly couldn't see what the problem was.

"Oh boy. This is not good. Not good at all, Clara. In fact, you could call this un-good or would it be a-good?" I could see where this conversation was headed.

"Doctor! We're in London!"

He sighed. "Look outside." He made his way to the console and did something to it.

"There. It's repairing itself, but we'll be stuck here for a few hours." He faced me, now.

"Did you look outside all ready?" I hadn't, so I did.

You could say it wasn't exactly home.

The sky was filled with blimps, as well as huge billboards with moving images, advertising political campaigns.

"The future…" I guessed.

"Nope. Give it another shot." I thought about a theory he had told you about before.

"Parallel universe!" I could tell by the brightness of his face I'd gotten it right. "But you said the bridge between worlds was closed!" I remembered a particularly sad and depressing story involving a past companion.

"I also said that the existence of Time Lords made it easy to cross." I knew exactly what that meant.

"It worked." He smiled, but it immediately turned into a frown.

The two of us stepped outside, but I noticed he seemed not too thrilled about the whole thing.

"Doctor, your people are alive and we're in a parallel world. Why in the name of God do you not feel like exploring?"

He sat down in a nearby park bench, to indicate it was going to be a long story. "I've been here before, Clara, and the last time I was here, I left a human-Time Lord copy of myself here with a person I loved and was forced to erase the mind of my best friend. I'm honestly not fond of here."

"Why don't you visit- eh- your friend? I'd bet she'd love to see you again." He frowned again.

"Clara, when I left her, my heart shattered and so did hers. She probably has a life now, with well _me _and I would hate to disrupt that."

I knew something was different here. "You normally _love _to disrupt things, Doctor."

He pulled my head towards his shoulder, like he always did.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I promise I'll take you somewhere interesting next." I didn't want to go somewhere else; I wanted to see this 'friend' of his and see what was so special, but I knew that I'd never change his mind.

"Alright."

-line break-

We'd been sitting there for about twenty minutes when the TARDIS started rattling about, causing us to get up startled. He ran towards it, only to see an outside gravitational field was pulling it away from us.

"Quick, Clara, come with me!" I ran towards, till I got hold of his hand, and he threw me into the now-floating TARDIS.

He climbed in next, leaving us floating about for a while, till we reached some weird building that gave me a déjà-vu feeling.

We got of the TARDIS, and the closer we got to the building, the more I recognized its structure.

"We're in Canary Wharf. How are we in Canary Wharf?" He simply shrugged, but I could tell he knew exactly was going on.

We kept walking towards the front door, where two security guards- one with an eagle-beaked nose and a bald one- held us by our shoulders.

"ID?" Baldie bellowed at the Doctor. I nudged his shoulder, and he took out his Psychic paper and showed the security guard whatever he had in mind.

Baldie motioned at Nosey, who checked the documents. "Psychic Paper." They both released a quiet laughter. "Just like she said."

The Doctor opened his mouth to ask about the whole thing, but they shushed him. He reached for my hand and squeezed it, while we waited.

Out of nowhere, a man in a suit escorted us inside, ignoring all of the Doctor's questions.

"Where are we going?"

"How did you get us here?"

"Who are you working for?"

"Are we speaking English?"

"Or is it just the TARDIS?"

The man led us through an elevator, stairs, ramps, etc, while the Doctor continued his endless sort of questions.

The building was exactly as I remembered from the school visit I'd done to Canary Wharf once: white walls, big windows, offices at all corners. The only problem was, of course, Canary Wharf had crumbled to pieces with my best friend inside it. Sure, Parallel world, but didn't that mean that most things were the same? If Canary Wharf was fine, was she fine too? Now I was the one with all the questions.

As if on cue, the man opened his mouth. "Welcome to TORCHWOOD. You'll wait in there while the Boss gets ready to see you." He motioned towards a large door in the end of the hall we were in.

I started to walk over, but the Doctor held me back by the shoulder.

"Why would we trust you?"

"Our boss instructed to lead you in there and specified you'd enjoy the mystery." He acknowledged this a truth.

"Right, I do enjoy it; quite a bit, honestly. Who's this boss of yours?"

"Tory Leers." The name did not ring any bells to me, but it took the Doctor seemed a bit confused.

He turned around and we walked to the door.

Inside, the room was white all over, with ceiling to floor windows everywhere and a back door.

I stayed back, waiting, while the Doctor passed around nervously.

"Is everything-" The door opened, revealing a blonde's back, muttering to someone. The Doctor froze.

"An anagram." The woman froze this time, acknowledging our presence, and turned around.

"You were dead." My body fell backwards towards the door, seeing her again, in the flesh. Her face was the same as when I last saw her, only her eyes where much, much older. I noticed a bump in her stomach: pregnant. I wanted to hug her so, so badly, but she hadn't even acknowledged my presence yet; she was too busy staring at the Doctor.

He took a few steps forward, as well as her, and she placed her hand tenderly on his cheek. "You regenerated."

He nodded.

"Rose Tyler, hi."

* * *

**Well, that was bad. I came up with this idea a long, long time ago and am obsessed with the Rose/Clara friendship. You'll see what I mean later on.**

**If you're confused about the whole Tory Leers thing, here you go: anagrammer/ROSE_TYLER-TORY_ **

**If you have any ideas, doubts, complaints, compliment, put them in the comments! **

**Thank you and goodbye!**

**-Jacee**


End file.
